Eren?
by nothingbutamemory8
Summary: Eren x Armin yaoi. 'nuff said. This is one of my OTPs so enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Armin hugged me tightly waking me from my sleep.

"are you okay?" I asked. He started to cry into my shirt so I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer to me trying to comfort him. He only cried harder as I laid him down beside me and kissed his forehead.

"it's fine it was only a dream." I whisper in his ear. I look him in the eyes and smile. he's so cute when he cries he looks like an innocent child. he dries his tears and half smiles. "what was it this time armin?" I ask grabbing his hand and placing it near my mouth I kissed it softly."hm?"I ask when he doesn't respond. he looked at me then at our hands.

"you were I'm the t-titan's mouth a-and i-i..." he began to cry. I hugged him tighter and kissed his forehead and hands again.

"shh... it's not your fault armin." I began to cry,"and besides who would have saved the mission when I was out of control in the titan body?"he grabbed my face to stop me from speaking and kissed me on the lips. I had always liked armin since the first time we decided to join the scouts regiment together. I guess I liked him before then too, but I didn't know what those feelings were back then.I didn't know armin was homosexual. to no surprise I kissed back grabbing his face to deepen the kiss. we pulled away for air. I smirked and he giggled blushing a bright pink color. "what was that for?" I asked. he looked at me and opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"I just... never mind." he said staging up and walking away. I ran to stop him. I grabbed his shoulders and turned him around kissing him again, backing him into the wall of my bedroom.

"I didn't know you liked boys armin." I said sliding my hands down his slender frame to his hips.

"I didn't know you liked boys either, eren." he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me again. I took off his shirt and planned kisses on his neck. armin's breath hitched and he squirmed in my moan left his lips and I woke up alone in my bed. I stared at the hole in my roof. "he doesn't like men, and if he did he wouldn't like you." I mentally smacked myself. 'You really are a pervert. Hes your best friend and you're having wet dreams about him.' I thought,blushing there was a knock at the door

"hey ere-eren?"a voice that could only be armin's came from behind it.

"yeah? come in." I said. he opened the door and rushed in. he climbed into my bed. it looked as if he had been crying. I looked at him and grabbed his hands. he began to I hugged him tightly.

"what's wrong armin?" I asked the small, crying man who was snuggled up close to me. He didnt respond to me in the slightest. Before I could think about anything I grabbed his wrists and made him look me in the eyes. His soft blue orbs were bloodshot and they looked almost grey. He had really been crying hard. It killed me to see him like this because he was usually smiling and laughing and being adorable.

"No Eren your best friend is crying stop thinking like that it won't do you any good."My conscience told me putting emphasis on almost every word.

We stared at each other for a few seconds in silence before he started to sob again. I lightly papped the back of his head in order to calm him down. I began running his back slowly and he had quieted down enough to where he could talk correctly.

"good you're calm. Do you want to talk about anything?"i asked in a really concerned way almost ready to lose my cool and cry right then and there. He looked almost like a dead fish as he twitched and slowly calmed down the rest of the way. I wiped a tear from his face and smiled slightly at him. He looked up with a confused look. I thought maybe it was the fact that i was smiling which is something no ones seen in a while.

"Eren..." He began choking tears back so that he was able to talk properly.

"Was it another dream?" I asked looking at his weak state and feeling bad for the small child like man. He only nodded tears forming again. "Its not real I promise. It's only a dream Armin." I said in a low whisper shushing him again

He looked down wiping tears out of his eyes and sniffling. "I'm sorry to have bothered you at such a late hour. Especially for s-something as stup-pid as a b-bad d-drea-m." He was about to cry again I just knew it.

"Don't apologize Armin." I said kissing his forehead. He squeezed me tightly slowly sobbing into my skirt.

"Eren..p-please don't l-leave me again. Ok? I can't live knowing that your death was caused by me. Because I'm so useless." He said surprisingly calm.

"No!" I said angrily ," you're not useless Armin. Its not your fault I'm still here and i'm not going anywhere. Did you ever stop to think that the reason I saved you was because I couldn't live knowing that your death was because i was careless?" Tears formed in my eyes as i yelled at my best friend. He just sat there in awe. "Huh Armin? Did you ever think about how I felt or would feel? I saved you so you could continue living. It was my carelessness that for us into this situation in the first..."

Armin grabbed my face and pulled it into a kiss. Before thinking I began to kiss back but deeper. We pulled away when we were forced to breath. We both just stared at one another in an awkward silence. He blushed violently and looked away from my gaze. A smile crept across my face and I took in the beauty of Armin's blonde hair, blue eyes, and slender frame. I thought he was cute when he cried but when he blushed nothing compared to how fast my heart was beating.

'Stop that!' I thought to myself as I found it seemingly harder to look away from his small face. He looked everywhere but at me. I was blushing too and i had butterflies stabbing my gut with their multi-blades. Again without thinking I pulled Armin into another kiss. This time he kissed back and it was less awkward.

"Armin... I...i..uh...I love you and I have for a while now." I blurted out.

He blushed a brighter pink and kissed me again "I love you too eren." I pulled him into a hug and i didn't want to let go.

"You can sleep here if you're too afraid to sleep on your own for the rest of the night." I said looking away before laying on my side. I could tell he was thinking about something because he didn't move or even blink it seemed. it was a few seconds of awkward silence before Armin decided to stay. He tapped me on the shoulder and i turned to see him with a blush and an innocent expression.

"Yeah?" i said sleepily. he was quiet for a few seconds before he bit his lip.

"Can we…uh.. cuddle?" he had never look so innocent ever. my heart was beating faster than before and i could hardly hold myself back. I quickly pulled Armin closer and cuddled him. we fell asleep and i woke up to the sound of Mikasa entering the room.

"Mikasa what are you doing here?" i asked slightly angry for her intrusion.

"We have training today." she said quite calmly.

Noticing that i was still cuddling Armin i blushed and slowly untangled myself from the still sleeping man. He woke up and smiled at me.

"morning Armin." I said with a sweet smile. "Get up quickly, we have training today."

"yes we will go get our breakfasts and then head out for training." Mikasa said.

"gah!" Armin yelped when he saw Mikasa. A blush dusted his pale face and he avoided Mikasa's eyes. She noticed the awkward atmosphere and decided to leave the room so we were alone again.

"That was so embarrassing." he said looking me in the eyes.

"You're so cute. Now hurry up and get dressed we shouldn't keep Mikasa waiting." i said looking back and smiling again.

"God you're hot.." he blurted out. i blushed a deeper red. "Keep smiling it suits you." his tone was so cool and he just pulled a smooth move, damn. Who knew Sweet, tiny, adorable Armin could be so, sexy when serious. He kissed me again and when he pulled away i pulled him into a deeper kiss placing my tongue in his mouth when he opened it as if to say something. I slowly began unfastening the buttons on his pajama shirt keeping our passionate kiss. I pulled it off and untied the cute bow he had on his pants. I stood him up slightly so he was on his knees and pulled them down. He gasped when i touched his ass. he took them off the rest of the way and stared at me. He was bare with the exception of his undergarments.

"Eren, what are you doing? Mikasa's waiting for us." He said.

"helping you dress, you're far too slow to do it yourself and besides its more fun this way." i grabbed his uniform and slid his pants onto him, buckled his belt, put on his socks and buttoned up his shirt. I helped him put on his other equipment and began to undress myself. he just watched me biting his lip and crossing his legs. I was putting the rest of my equipment when Armin came up behind me turned me around, stood on his tippy toes, and planted a kiss on my lips.

"Stop that." i said playfully flashing another grin. We walked out into the light to see Mikasa leaning on the building across from us.

"Mikasa is so serious." Armin said quietly to me after staring at Mikasa's facial expression.

"I know, but she gets her job done so i guess it is a good thing to be like that." i stared at her. She noticed and walked quickly towards us.

"Let's go then." she said walking in the direction of the training grounds.

"But what about breakfast?" Armin asked suddenly.

"You guys took too long no longer have time." she said throwing two muffins at us. "eat quickly." she said still walking.

We trained and trained and trained some more until we were barely able to keep our eyes open. Mikasa had left and i helped Armin to his feet and we walked back to his cabin. He looked at the door hesitantly. and turned back to me.

"Good night." i said to him.

"Eren can i sleep with you again tonight?" he looked down.

"uh..Sure if you'd feel safer." i said blushing.

We walked all the way to my cabin, and opened the door closing it quickly. he looked at me with a new expression i had never seen it before. he looked like he was going to eat me. his eyes were different, his breathing was slightly heavy, and i knew exactly what he wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hey guys! i finally decided i was going to post this. I know it's probably really shitty, but i felt as if i should post it anyway to get constructive criticism. I wont post a second chapter if you guys don't want me too so just let me know if you want more of this. I finished my Gamzee x Tavros story and I've updated my Kanaya x Rose one. thank you for reading this! Arigatou gozaimasu! anyway leave a review! love you guys. goodnight/ morning.**

**~Riri-chan~**


	2. Chapter 2

guys i plan on updating soon! expect some longer stuffs i got a laptop so now i can type whenever i want to! yay! so i didn't mean to make you wait so long but it should be up by Jan sometime in Jan i'm going to try to get it before Feb. i love you guys! thanks for your reads and favorites. anything is hella appreciated.. have happy reading always!


	3. Chapter 3

I stood staring at him, and him at me waiting almost. I could tell there was lust, but he wasn't acting on it. It was like he was waiting for an invitation or something. I turned around and sat on the edge of my bed. My stare had not wavered one bit, and neither did his obvious lust like expression. It was weird seeing my best friend like this, and even weirder knowing he was lusting after me.

"Eren." he said in a low growl. well as low as his voice could get.

"..." i was completely silent. we just stayed that way staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity. It was getting hot in here and very, very awkward. I patted the spot on the bed next to me to make things less awkward.

He walked towards me with a smirk and sat in the spot offered. One minute of awkward silence soon turned into blushy mess. I slid my hand over Armin's thigh and upwards as i turned our bodies towards each other and kissed him. He, with a gasp, kissed back with a little more force. It was really getting hot in here, and my clothes seemed awfully tight. I laid him down and kissed him again, taking bits of my clothes off without breaking the kiss. After i was shirtless, i began helping armin with his clothes. In under a minute we were both naked and staring at each other again.

"Eren?" he said through his heavy breathing

"Yes?" God he looked so good under me right now.

"Well. uh. you can see the state i'm in…" blushing he looked down at my erection, "You seem to be in the same state."

"Yes indeed we are in the same boat." i said blushing and looking to my left.

"Do you want to go further?" he asked brushing his hand across my chest.

Without a second thought i began kissing long, i went from his neck down to his nipples, licking them, then i licked down to his now fully hardened member. He arched his back and let out a hot breath. He moaned as it now rested in my mouth. I made eye contact as I began sucking.

"Haah." Armin moaned as I played with the tip and rubbed the base. i has never done this before so I wasn't expecting Armin to like it very much. it was a little different especially since I was denying any gay thoughts about Armin since the first day I realized that there was something different with me. I was trying so hard to make this pleasurable.

"ah. eren watch your teeth that hurt." crap i hurt him.

"s-sorry"

"don't talk with your mouth full…. it's embarrassing." he said blushing. I continued.

this is so weird it feels like a dream. could it be? no that's crazy i've had many dreams. none of them have felt this real nor did they feel as good as this did right now. His squirming was almost as cute as the sounds coming from his mouth.

"E-ren." He gripped the bed sheets hard enough to rip them. That'd be hard to explain. I continued slightly faster knowing he was close. He came with the brightest blush i'd ever seen.

When did it even come to this? When did we get into this position? when did he wrap his hands around me like that? god it felt even better than i'd originally thought.

Armin had somehow gotten past me and was now pumping me slowly. It was torture.

"Please Armin." I sound so needy. He picked up the pace transitioning to using both of his hands. Shit this is even better than all of the dreams i've had. His nail scratched me.

"AH." strangely enough i didn't wince, but i moaned? what's happening to me?

A smirk stretched his face and he lightly brushed his nails along as he pumped. Was i going to cum that quickly? Before i could even begin to hold myself back it all came out. I hid my face in my hands.

A few seconds passed by in silence. Armin stood up went to my drawer and pulled out some clothing to wear. He threw them at me before putting on some as well.

"Do you want me to clean this up?" he asked politely.

"Oh, uh, no it's my mess i'll do it." i got out of bed putting all the dirtied things in a pile, I'd clean it later. I had saved an extra sheet set that was given to me by Mikasa. Thank goodness i still had them, i mean they were given to me when we were younger.

after i fixed the bed, Armin jumped into the bed looking up at me. I climbed in quietly and wrapped my arms around the love of my life.

"Eren?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes?"

"Do you…uh.. think anyone heard us?" i face palmed.

"Oh. My. God."

"Oh and one more thing." i looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." with a kiss on my nose he nuzzled up to me and went to sleep.

"I love you too Armin." that was probably the best night of my life.

**AN/ hey guys! sorry if it's a little shorter. My sleep patterns are not normal... well thank you ALL for your support it makes me so happy that you guys like my weird stories. love you guys goodnight (it's like 11 something here so yeah)**


End file.
